


Eggnog

by Minhoandthebabes



Series: Christmas Gifts 2020 [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Break Up, Drinking, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, SHINee - Freeform, drunk, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minhoandthebabes/pseuds/Minhoandthebabes
Summary: Hello! This one I just threw together.. It's a fun concept, but honestly, it's getting hard for me to write such short fics after I moved to more long-form content hahaI'm sorry this one is short and sort of ends abruptly.. if I want to write more in this au I might later..Again, this is apart of the 2020 Christmas gifts because this year sucks and I'm just looking to put some gooey fluff into the world!Merry Christmas everyone~ I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Jonghyun
Series: Christmas Gifts 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058894
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This one I just threw together.. It's a fun concept, but honestly, it's getting hard for me to write such short fics after I moved to more long-form content haha
> 
> I'm sorry this one is short and sort of ends abruptly.. if I want to write more in this au I might later..
> 
> Again, this is apart of the 2020 Christmas gifts because this year sucks and I'm just looking to put some gooey fluff into the world!  
> Merry Christmas everyone~ I hope you enjoy it!

The night had started off well despite the holiday. Minho had served couples, friends, out for a drink on their vacation, even families had gone out to celebrate their Christmas Eve. As they neared midnight people started to disperse leaving a handful of tables still conversing and Minho with a collection of empty glasses to scrub.

The bar neared closing time, it was almost 3 am when Minho looked up from his squeaky clean glasses. He was about to head to the kitchen and chat with the rest of the staff when he noticed a head at the end of the bar. In the low light, he almost would have missed it had it not been for the shock of white hair.

Whoever it was, he was past the point of being drunk, and if resting his head on the bar wasn’t enough, he let out a groan. 

“Sir?” Minho started, approaching the tuft of hair. “Are- are you okay?”

The man sat up suddenly and Minho could see the red in his eyes as if he had been crying all night. “Do I look okay?” The man snapped before his eyes softened and began to well up again.

“I- uh.. well, um..” he stammered as the man rested his head back on the bar. “You.. certainly don’t look it.” He straightened up and walked around the bar to sit next to the man, “What happened? If.. you don’t mind me asking..” 

The man looked into Minho’s eyes and when he could see the sadness in them, he couldn’t help but feel bad for him. “My.. My boyfriend cheated on me.”

“That’s..” He hesitated, not sure how to respond. The man was handsome, but he was a stranger. His natural reaction was to hug him, but he didn’t want to make him any more uncomfortable than he already seemed to be. “I’m sorry to hear that..” He managed.

The petite man groaned, resting his head on the bar again, “We were supposed to visit his parent’s this Christmas for the first time. And then! Then I see these stupid texts, “Why can’t you come over?? I booked us a hotel for Christmas.”” He made a gagging sound before he began to sob again. 

“I- do you mind if I hug you?” Minho offered, unable to resist his desire to care for the mess of a man.

The man didn’t even answer, he turned and wrapped his arms around Minho’s waist, burying his head in Minho’s chest as his tears dampened Minho’s work shirt. He hesitated, but eventually pet the back of the man’s head. 

“It’s alright..” He whispered, “You’re better off without that guy anyway. What did he do for you anyway?? If he was willing to cheat on you then he wasn’t good for you.”

The man snorted as he tried to pull himself together enough to speak again, “Y- You’re right, but.. He really felt like the one, you know? He was just.. So handsome, and good in bed and we would talk for hours about anything really he..” The man trailed off until he shook his head. “I don’t want to be alone, I can’t be alone.. Not tonight, not on Christmas Eve.” 

“Well,” Minho glanced at his watch, “Don’t worry, you’re with me! And it’s Christmas day now anyway.”

“Is it?” The man sighed, “I guess you’re right.” Despite his ability to keep it together, the man continued to hug Minho close to the point where Minho could feel a blush reach his cheeks.

“It is.. May I ask, what’s your name?”

“Jonghyun, Kim Jonghyun,” The man pulled enough away to look Minho in the eyes, “And what about you?”

“I’m Minho, Choi Minho, broke college student and a bartender to make up for it.” He grinned down at the man. His face looked soft and innocent, Minho was almost tempted to place his hand on the man’s cheek but resisted.

For the first time since they met, Jonghyun gave a slight smile, “It suits you, your name.. Why are you being so nice to me anyway? Shouldn’t the bar be closed? Shouldn’t you be kicking me out by now?”

“Put you out on the streets after what happened??” Minho looked offended by the notion alone, “You’re hurt, and how would the reputation of this place go if you were injured out there.” 

“I- I am pretty drunk..” He admitted with a giggle, “I mean, you look hot as hell right now, but I’m sure that’s just the alcohol and my added loneliness talking.”

“Listen, Jonghyun.. Do you have a place to go tonight? I mean, you weren’t living with the guy, were you?” Minho asked, worried about the man’s safety.

Jonghyun groaned, “That’s the worst part! I can’t even go back to my apartment because he was living with me! I- I can’t go back to my parent’s place, I..” He trailed off as he started to sob again, “And it’s Christmas Eve, all the hotels are filled with couples fucking.. The last thing I want to be around is couples being in stupid love!” He announced in his frustration.

Minho chewed his lip. He was caught between wanting to help the man and wanting to send him in a taxi somewhere close to his home. The last thing he wanted was for this guy to think he was some serial killer. 

“Look, I- I know it’s.. Odd, and probably uncomfortable.. But would you like me to help you go home? Or.. would you like to stay at my place? I have.. I have a pull-out bed.. I mean you would be sleeping next to me, but it’s better than going back to your place and better than staying at a sauna or something.” Minho cautiously offered.

The man smiled, “You would do that? For me?”

“Of course I would,” Minho smiled, “You’re hurt and.. You don’t seem to be the ax murdering type.. And I can nurse you back to health tomorrow if you’d like.. I’m sure you’ll have a horrible hangover.” 

“You got a deal, pretty boy,” Jonghyun patted Minho’s cheek before falling into his arms again to keep him steady as he almost passed out.

Minho helped the man stand and soon they were out the door on their way to Minho’s place just up the road.

Minho dragged the man into his apartment carefully. By the time they arrived, he was a practically dead weight that Minho had to use all his energy to support.

The apartment itself was small, just a studio with a sad excuse for a kitchen by the entrance, a bed tucked into a corner by a window with a wardrobe standing tall on the opposite wall.

“Bathroom,” Jonghyun barely mumbled.

Minho was quick to shift the man’s weight so he was carrying him more than dragging him as they made their way to the bathroom door.

He helped the man sit, but it was too late and there was a dark mess down the front of his pants.

Groaning, Minho helped the man out of his clothes and cleaned up the area without looking too much at it. He didn’t want to seem weird, but he also didn’t want this man sleeping in his own filth. 

Once he was finished, he reached for a fresh pair of sweatpants and dressed Jonghyun in them. He was much shorter than Minho, and the pants bunched around the ankles. It was almost cute, but Jonghyun’s snores soon cut through the cuteness, making Minho realize he had taken too much time in cleaning him up. He picked up the man, cradling him like a child, and laid him to rest on his bed. As for himself, he changed into shorts and a T-shirt and curled up under his guest futon, falling into a deep slumber.

The night was restless, if his guest wasn’t sleeping, he was either crying or trying to make his way to the toilet. Minho woke up to help him every time.

His mother used to tell him he was too nice for his own good, and now he was starting to believe it. He was too nice, too quick to give his heart away just to help one person, but he didn’t mind it, being kind meant he would save someone, he would protect someone from harming themself or others, and that was enough payment for him.

Once the man settled for the last time, Minho was finally able to rest, snoring away peacefully until it was noon. 

He woke to find the petite man curled under Minho’s covers, he was shivering despite the beads of sweat down the side of his face.

Happy Jonghyun was still there, Minho stood and got to work making warm soup and some coffee, something that would help his guest wake up, but also keep him calm and relaxed. He hummed to himself as he worked, but eventually received a grunt from the bed.

“Oh, you don’t like singing?” Minho frowned, “Well, that’s okay, I was only humming to wake you.” He looked back and smiled, “and it worked!”

The man rolled over and opened his eyes. The site was enough to make Minho’s heart flutter and he quickly spoke to push his feelings down.

“I- I made you coffee..” he offered, carrying the fresh mug to his bedside table, “It’ll help the headache.”

Jonghyun sat up and rubbed his eyes before pulling the blanket around his shoulders to keep the cold out. “Did we fuck last night?” 

Minho choked on his own spit, coughing as he processed the words. “We- you think we..” he shook his head, still wheezing from the coughing attack. “No, I was the bartender at the bar you drank yourself into oblivion at last night, and you wouldn’t stop crying and, even though you’re cute, I wouldn’t just- just do that with some stranger!” 

“Yet..” Jonghyun sipped from the coffee, “You would take in a stranger, and take off his clothes, probably see him naked too.. I’m assuming these pants are yours?”

Minho felt a blush overtake his cheeks, “I- you.. you peed on yourself.. what was I supposed to do about it?”

Jonghyun grinned, “Ah a classic..”

Minho’s eyes widened, “You meant to do that?!”

With a shrug, Jonghyun tightened his blanket, “Perhaps.. who knows what drunk Jjong gets up to? Well.. my cheating ex, he probably knew.” He rolled his eyes and set the glass down, “you’re lucky no one came out looking for me, you’d probably get in a lot of trouble.”

“Trouble?? What if you got sick? What if you didn’t get home? I was protecting you.” Minho argued back despite bringing over a warm bowl of soup for the man.

“I know, but they wouldn’t know that.” 

When Minho was close enough Jonghyun leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Minho’s cheek. His lips were soft despite being slightly chapped from the cool winter air. Minho nearly dropped the soup in Jonghyun’s lap but Jonghyun was quick to place his hands over Minho’s to keep him steady. 

Jonghyun pulled away slowly, “Thanks for the soup,” he whispered, letting Minho go.

Biting his lip, Minho walked away with pink ears and a fluttering heart.

* * *

Needless to say, they were dating by New Year's Day.


End file.
